Wait What!
by ausllyxaustinally
Summary: With one click of a button, Team Austin and Ally get pulled into an alternative universe where they have different identities!


Ally came off the Ferris Wheel with her best friend Trish, laughing. "That was so much fun, I'm glad I didn't stay back to write songs today," she said, honestly.

"I told you the carnival is really fun," Trish said, sending her a pointed look. Ally looked around for her other two best friends just to see them walking up.

"We got you some ice cream," Austin said, handing ice cream cones to the two girls. They thanked Austin gladly. Ally was licking her ice cream when she noticed Dez's strange necklace of carnival tickets.

"What's with all the tickets?" she questioned.

"I won these!" Dez shrieked, "Turns out I'm a King at playing Ski Ball," he grinned, not taking his eyes away from his necklace of tickets.

Trish gasped, "Oh my Gosh! That's gotta be like...100 of them!" Just as Trish reached to hold onto them, Dez turned away.

"These are mine!" he growled. Trish frowned.

"Dez! You can't have all of them!" she hissed.

"Says who?" he replied, glowering at her.

"Says me! Now give me some tickets!" she tackled the red-haired boy to the ground. Austin and Ally stared at their two friends, dust particles flying everywhere with each roll, kick, and punch.

"10 bucks Trish wins," Austin said, eating his gummy worms.

"No bet, Trish is totally winning."Ally replied. There was a loud cry released from Dez, that's when the two of them noticed Trish sitting on top of him, seconds away from breaking his leg.

"Ok! Ok! Break it up!" Austin shrieked as he and Ally grabbed Trish and attempted to pry her off of him.

"Trish!" Ally shouted, shoving her back.

Trish was breathing heavily but grinned slyly at Ally as she held up tickets. "I got enough to last me the night," she said, "thanks, Dez!"

"You're welcome," said Dez weakly, groaning on the ground as Austin checked for any serious injuries. Ally shook her head.

"Trish, I thought we agreed no fighting. We're supposed to have fun tonight." Ally said.

"Who said fighting Dez wasn't fun?" replied Trish.

"Me!" howled Dez. Trish shrugged.

"Ugh, my ice cream is totaled," Trish sulked, staring at the ice cream cone that laid on the dusty gravel.

"Well, maybe if you weren't too busy tearing my skin off of my body, you'd still have it!" Dez shrieked. Trish glared causing Dez to shrink back. Austin helped Dez up once Dez regained his strength and helped him dust off his clothes.

"What should we do next?" Ally questioned, looking around. "I mean, we've practically gone on all the rides and I'm _not_ getting on that roller coaster," Ally said.

"I love roller coasters!" Austin shrieked, "Come on! Let's go!" Ally shook her head. He smirked at her, "I'll hold your hand."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" asked Ally. Austin frowned.

Dez gasped, "Let's go into the Magic House!" he pointed towards a large building.

"The magic house?" Ally questioned, "Dez, Magic's not even real."

"Of course it is! I'll have you know I'm quite the magician!" he said. Ally, Trish, and Austin exchanged glances before sighing and following him towards the Magic House.

"Welcome!" echoed a clown. Austin bellowed out a high pitched scream, wrapping his arms around Ally. Ally rolled her eyes.

"Austin, it's a stupid clown," she said. Austin blushed and took his arms off of Ally.

"I wasn't even scared," he assured her. Ally laughed slightly and continued down the narrow hallway. There were people everywhere; shrieking, laughing, jumping.

"There's the magician!" Dez shouted and took off.

"Dez!" Austin called. "Ugh, we better go follow him before he gets into trouble." The trio nodded and followed after Dez. After a few minutes, they found him with a large crowd. "Dez," Austin whispered, "I don't want to watch a magician. Let's get to the arcade."

"Shh," hissed Dez, staring wide eyed as the magician supposedly cut a woman in half. Bored, Austin, Ally, and Trish all clapped slowly with the rest of the crowd.

"Like we haven't seen that one before," Trish grumbled. For Dez's sake, the trio stayed with him and watched the magician show. The show was nearly over when Trish spotted Dez walking away. "Where's he going now?" she groaned.

Austin, Ally, and Trish followed him again. Dez wandered into a small room that was dark with purple walls. There were moving painting's on the wall, like a small movie scene clip or gif. The group happened to be alone in this room.

"Hey, look! A crystal globe," Ally said, observing the pretty colors it emitted. Dez was looking around the room, Trish was flipping through a deck of cards, and Austin was by the wall, watching the moving paintings with distaste; they were creepy.

Dez eventually wandered over to a small table. He saw a book. He read out loud to himself, "Do you ever wondered who you would if in another world?" he thought for a moment, "Actually, no, the thought's never occurred to me before," he answered, chuckling to himself. "Don't press this button," he read, animatedly. He pondered his thoughts. "I'm gonna push the button."

Dez was close to pushing the button, when he jumped away hearing the sound of a sharp voice, "Dez! What are you doing?!" It was Trish; how typical.

"There's a button," he said, staring at her with fear.

"It says don't push it," Ally said, once she'd walked over. "Don't do it, Dez. It says so."

"I agree with Ally," Austin sided, "I mean, we don't know what could happen."

"Please, it's just a magic house," Dez said.

"Dez is right," Trish said, shocking everyone, "Well, come on, the worst that could happen is a bucket of goo lands on us."

"I just got my hair done!" Ally said, jumping back and gazing at the ceilings insecurely. Dez rolled his eyes. Ally saw what Dez was doing; inching his finger closer. "Don't do it, Dez!" Ally shrieked.

"I don't want to get slimed either!" Austin shrieked, "And it might be something worse! It could be a fire alarm! Or something to open a cage for some animal!"

Dez shrugged and pressed the button.

"Dez!" shouted Austin and Ally.

"Is it just me or is this room getting really dark?" questioned Dez.

"See! It was just to turn off the lights!" Trish said.

"Hey, I didn't know there were four doors," Austin said, looking at the four different exits. "Wait. Wasn't there no doors? Where's the entrance? Which one is to go back to carnival?" Austin shrieked.

"How about we try all of them?" asked Trish. The group agreed and all tried different doors.

Ally went to a red door. She opened it and jumped back. "Whoa," she looked around, finding herself staring down a hallway. "Why do I feel like I'm in somebody's house?" she asked herself. She stepped down the hallway, walking lightly and carefully.

"Laura!"

Ally jumped, pinning herself against the tanned wall. Her breathing got heavy. Somebody was in here and she wasn't supposed to be. She can't go to jail! She didn't just break into somebody's house, did she?!

Heavy footsteps stomped up the stairs. Ally gulped, staring at the stairs. "Laura, are you home?" questioned a feminine voice. Ally then saw the figure of a beautiful girl. The girl looked at her. She laughed, "What are you doing?"

Ally looked beside herself. Nobody. Just her. "I-I'm so sorry, I didn't...I mean..I.."

The girl rose a questioning brow, "Okaaay," she drawled, "You're so weird." she shook her head, "Mom said that you can drive to school, but I have to be shot gun, since, well," the pretty girl laughed, "you're not allowed to drive by yourself even though you legally can. Instructors orders!"

"What!" Ally shouted, "I'm a great driver!" As Ally recalls, she's the most careful driver known to man-kind. Her instructor was quite proud _and _she passed on her first test!

"Keep dreaming, Laura!" she called back as she was making her way down the stairs. Ally watched the woman walk away.

"Laura?" she whispered, confused. That's when Ally realized the woman seemed quite familiar with her. "What the heck, where am I?" she wondered. Ally looked around. The house was huge. Much bigger than the one she lives in with her Dad. And what did the girl mean 'Mom said', Ally's Mom went back to Africa to write Part 2 to her book. Ally shook her head and slowly walked down the stairs.

When Ally made her way down the stairs, she found herself in a front entrance where she looked at herself in a mirror that hung on a wall. She jumped. When did she change? No longer was she in a tight-fitting pencil skirt, she was now wearing a black shirt with the band name 'The Beatles' written on it and dark jeans. The Beatles? She doesn't even listen to The Beatles!

The girl poked her head back in through the front door. Ally jumped. The girl didn't seem to notice Ally's confusion, "Gosh, kid, hurry up!" Then she left out the door again. Ally swallowed hard. She looked around the entrance and saw pictures of herself on the wall. That's when she noticed another picture of herself, but this time she was standing next to the girl she'd just seen moments ago.

"Okay, what is going on?" she asked herself, noticing all the pictures. The people did look an awful lot like her. What is happening? Where is she?

Ally then heard a honk. She jumped and ran outside. She had converse on. Wait, converse? Ally never wears converse! Instead of staying stranded in her confusion, Ally focused on getting to the car. She sat in the driver's side.

"Don't mind me, I'm just going to grip the door," teased the girl, giggling. Ally stared at her, slowly nodding and then looking forward. She then started driving the car before it dawned on her. Where was she going?

Ally cleared her throat, "Um, so, Where are...Uh, Where are we going exactly?"

The girl laughed half-heartedly, "Laura, what is wrong with you today?" she questioned, still not recovered from laughing. Ally swallowed hard. Who is this Laura? Ally breathed in relief when she was saved by the ringing of a cell phone. The girl clicked a button on the car's system and that's when Ally realized the car was hooked up to a blue-tooth device. "Hey, Mom!"

"Hi, Vanessa. Is Laura with you?" questioned the woman.

"Yeah, we shouldn't talk. She might kill us," teased 'Vanessa'. The woman laughed melodically.

"Alright, just wanted to make sure Laura was getting herself to Austin and Ally," she explained. Ally's eyes widened. Okay. Now things were getting freaky. Vanessa talked with the woman for a couple more minutes before hanging up, but Ally was reeling from confusion that she couldn't even hear a thing. "Do you want me to drive? I think you studied too hard last night and your brain really can't handle it," teased Vanessa.

Ally was breathless. "Uh, yeah. Yeah, you drive." she said, slamming on the breaks and throwing the car into park.

The two girls jerked forward. "Geez, Laura!" shouted Vanessa. She stared at Ally for a couple more seconds before unbuckling her belt and hopping into the driver's side while Ally jumped into the passenger side.

The car ride was silent besides the sound of Vanessa yammering about things that had happened on the Switched At Birth set. What the heck is Switched At Birth? wondered Ally. But apparently this Vanessa girl was an actress, that much Ally took away from the conversation.

"Do you think you'll be okay on set?" asked Vanessa, "you seem very...disconnected today," said Vanessa, her brown eyes holding concern.

"On set?" Ally echoed. Vanessa stared at her before putting the car into drive again.

"Yeah, okay. I'm taking you to the doctor." she said.

"The doctor?" Ally stared at her. What was with this girl? Vanessa nodded, calling somebody by the name of Heath and telling him that 'Laura' was going to the doctor before coming in today. Ally didn't even say anything anymore. She just accepted the fact that she wasn't getting any answers.

Austin had walked through a green door and found himself waking up. Waking up? When did he fall asleep? Aw, no, did he dream that he was at the carnival? Man, and it was so fun! Guess that's dreams for you. Austin felt himself sulking. When he opened his eyes, he cringed as the sun burned his brown orbs. He groaned. He sat up, finding himself in a back yard.

"Hey, when did we get a pool?" he wondered, glancing towards the house. He let his eyes gaze back to the pool before they widened and he looked at the giant house. He jumped up from the lounge chair he was on. "This isn't my house!"

"Ross!"

Austin looked around, brown eyes wide. He was in somebody's yard! How did he get here? Maybe he slept walked while he dreamt about the carnival! He looked around and started to run to the fence, hoping to hop over and get over there before somebody called the cops.

"Ross! Where are you going?"

Austin frowned and looked around. He slowly turned to take a look at this Ross guy just to realize he was by himself and this blonde woman was staring at him with confusion. "Sorry! I was sleep walking! I didn't mean to come into your yard-"

"You need to get to set! You're already late!" she shrieked.

"Set?" he echoed, confusedly. She nodded and walked over to him, grabbing his arm and pulling him through the house.

"You promised me that last night's concert would not affect your acting! You need to be responsible if you want to continue on Austin and Ally!" she said. Austin stared at her.

"Continue on Austin and Ally?" he said, "No, no, lady, you've got it wrong-"

"Lady? Ross, you know better than to disrespect me!" she shrieked.

"You've got the wrong guy!" he shrieked, "I'm Austin Moon!"

"Nice one. You need to hurry. It's your first day of Season 4," she said, ushering him through the house. He saw four other boys and one girl. They all looked relatively close to him. Were these his long lost cousins his Dad always warned him about?

"Did you fall asleep, Ross?" chortled one of the boys with longer, dark hair.

"Who's Ross?" he questioned back, "I'm Austin!"

The group all laughed as if what he said was so funny. Austin frowned in confusion. "Already in character! Way to go! You've waited too long for this!" said the blonde girl. He looked at her but before he could say more, the older blonde shoved him into a car.

"Get going!" she said.

"What!" he shrieked. Austin can't just steal this car! It's not his! Although, he had to admit, it was a very nice car. The woman crossed her arms, motioning for him to go. When he didn't move, the woman forced him into the passenger side and instead drove the car, yelling at him the entire way over. Austin was so lost.

"There you go. I think you're very tired. When you get home, I want you to have a lost rest. Goodbye, honey," she kissed him on the cheek. Austin stared at her, stunned. Why did this random lady just kiss him on the cheek? "Go on! Before you're even more late! Aren't you excited to see Laura, Raini, and Calum?"

"Who?" Austin questioned.

"Oh, knock it off! Get in there!" she said, pushing him out of the car. Austin accepted the fact that he would figure everything out later. He followed the woman's orders and walked inside a very, very tall building.

"Ross, hey!" said a man. _Again, with the Ross thing_! he thought to himself. When he looked behind him, he saw that no one was there and this guy was waving at him so he forced himself to wave back.

Austin walked through the doors and was greeted by tons of people who looked so happy to see him. Austin eventually got the hang of waving and forcing smiles at the strangers. He was lost and confused as he walked through the huge building, trying to wrap his mind around what was going on. But how can you wrap your mind around something if you don't know what's going on in the first place?

"Ross! Boy, your hair has gotten long!" said a woman with a grin as she touched his hair. Who is this and why was she touching his hair?

"What? I just went for a haircut," he said, remembering when Ally had taken him to the Barbour shop downtown in Miami and he'd gotten a trim. The woman laughed.

"Nice," she said, obviously taking what he said as a joke. Austin chose to ignore it as she started talking to him about how great his concert was last week.

"Thanks!" he grinned, "Ally did write a really good song! Well, she always does."

The woman laughed again, "Those jokes never get old."

"Joke?" he murmured, confused. How was that a joke? Everyone knows his songwriter is Ally.

"You and your siblings just get better every time I see you. Your vocals are really getting great," she said, continuing with the small talk.

"Siblings? I don't have siblings," said Austin, "I'm an only child."

The girl stared at Austin confused and slowly said, "Yes, you do."

"But I-"

Austin was interrupted when a man came up to him. "Ross! How was the break?" he questioned.

Austin was close to yelling that his name wasn't Ross but he bit his tongue and instead replied, "Really good."

"You excited to film again?" he asked.

"Sure?" Austin arched his eye brows, struck by the feeling of confusion.

"Oh, Congratulations on the KCA!" he said.

"I won a KCA?" Austin's eyes widened.

The man laughed, "Yeah! Remember?" he teased.

"Uh...No?" Austin replied. The man looked at Austin weirdly. He shook his head.

"Alright, nice one. Anyways, Calum called earlier and said he's bringing coffee for everyone. Raini is on her way and apparently Laura is going to the doctor?" he said, shrugging. Calum? Laura? Raini? Who were these people?!

Austin settled for a smile and nodded, but he looked around is discomfort. He wished his knew where Dez, Ally, and Trish were. Heck, he wished he knew where he was!

Dez had opened a blue door. He looked around with wild confusion as he stared around Starbucks. What is going on? Dez shrugged and stood in line, humming a tune in his head. When he got to the cash register. It dawned on him that he didn't know why he was even here or how he got there.

"Uh, I'll get a...Hot chocolate?" It was more like a question than an order but the woman nodded and asked for his money. "Uh, I don't have money. But I have carnival tickets," he reached for his ticket necklace just to realize that it wasn't there, "Never mind, I don't have that either."

"You need to pay for your drink, Sir." she said.

"Uh..." Suddenly, Dez felt the weight of a wallet in his back pocket. He reached down and grabbed it. He opened it and is eyes widened. Look at all that cash! He smiled at the woman and handed her a five dollar bill.

"Thought you didn't have money?" she said, teasingly.

"So did I," he murmured, staring down at his wad of cash in awe. Dez was given his drink and was sipping it happily at one of the tables when he realized he didn't know where Austin, Ally, and Trish were. He looked around. "They ditched me," he said to himself. Then he realized, he had no idea how he'd gotten to Starbucks in the first place! Where was the carnival? He then recalled walking through a door which led him here.

His face split into a wide grin. So the button was magical! It had to have been the button! The button is what caused all the doors to appear thus resulting in him walking into Starbucks! Sweet! It teleported them!

Or so he thought.

Trish had walked through a purple door. When she opened it, she took a look around. A parking lot. Trish was in a parking lot. How did she get here? She looked down at herself and really liked her clothes. She grinned. "When did this happen?" she wondered. She then looked up and saw the huge arena building. "Ok," she murmured. She glanced back and realized she'd just stepped out of a car. A car? She can't even drive yet! Ally's the one who has to drive her around places!

She looked over and saw people running to her. "What do you want?" she asked the stranger. He laughed at her.

"Long time, no see, Raini," he said. Raini? She stared at him with confusion before nodding her head.

"Right," she grumbled under her breath.

"You happy to be back? You seemed ecstatic on twitter," he said.

"Twitter? It's Tweeter, smart one," she said rudely. The man only laughed.

"Right, forgot!"

She stared at him. Why was he acting like that was an inside joke? It was a darn fact! Who calls tweeter 'twitter'? That's the most stupidest thing she's ever heard. She kept walking to the building.

Wait.

Where was she going? What is this place? "Where am I?" she questioned the stranger. He laughed.

"Okay, I know the hiatus was long, but you can't forget us that easily!" he winked, nudging her. She glared at him. She hated being nudged, especially in the ribcage! "Raini, where are you going? The front door is over here. The back doors are always locked."

She looked at the doors she was heading for and slowly turned and followed the man. "Who is Raini, by the way?" she asked. He laughed again as if it was some sick joke. Trish dropped the subject and relaxed in the fact that everyone is weird in this world.

"The doctor said you're fine. So I just want to know why you're acting so weird?" questioned Vanessa as she was driving. Ally shrugged.

"I'm not," she finally said. She's grown to realize that this Vanessa girl thought Ally was somebody else. Ally needed to play it off. She's good at acting, right? Oh, forget it, Ally sucks at acting!

"Okay, well now you're acting like yourself," Vanessa said, shaking her head. "Now, I'm going to be late for set because of you! I hope you're happy!"

"I am," Ally replied, surprising herself with her bounce of courage. Vanessa gasped and laughed at her.

"You're such a bugger!" she said. Ally forced herself to laugh, too. Ally looked out the window. She doesn't even recognize where she is right now. These roads and streets, sidewalks, boulevards, don't make any sense to her.

The car was stopped and Ally was let out of the vehicle with a quick goodbye. "Finally, I'm alone," Ally breathed as she watched the vehicle drive away swiftly. She saw the big building that she was at earlier. Instead of running away, Ally decided she would venture inside, maybe get some help.

Ally made her way inside. "Laura, Sweetie! Hello!" said a woman. Ally looked at her. Everyone thinks she's some Laura person. What should she do? Ally decided to go along with it and wave her hand.

Ally walked down the halls and was eventually surrounded by many people. Apparently this Laura girl had many friends here and everyone apparently loved her. Ally felt awful. She wished they would realize they have the wrong girl.

Ally was wandering around, lonely and trying to make sense of everything when she saw a blonde head sitting in a chair. He was in front of a camera and talking but he looked confused. So she wasn't the only one! What were they doing here? That didn't matter, she was just glad she knew somebody.

"Austin!" Ally called out. A few people around her laughed and joked about her staying in character. Staying in character? What?!

Austin heard a familiar voice and immediately looked over. His eyes widened, seeing Ally. He looked back at the camera. He needed to warn her. He dismissed himself quickly and ran to Ally. She was about to hug him but Austin grabbed her arms and guided her away into a place more secret, like the hallway!

"Austin, what are you-"

Austin covered her mouth with his palm, "Ally, I don't know what's going on or what we're doing here, but we are not in Miami!" he shrieked.

"What!" she yelled but her voice was muffled behind his large palm. He nodded.

"I know, I know. We need to calm down, okay? Because I was just given this," he removed his palm from her mouth and held up a paper that looked like a script, "And apparently, I'm not Austin and you're not Ally," he said, trying to keep his breathing under control, but face it, he was freaking out just as much as Ally was. That's right, the calm and collected Austin Moon was freaking out!

"What do you mean I'm not Ally?!" she shrieked.

"Shh, keep your voice down!" he told her. He swallowed hard and showed her the script, "Look," he showed her the lines and read them out load, "Austin runs into Sonic Boom. Ally smiles from behind counter." he gave her a look and she stared at it. "And I discovered that they know all about our lives! Everything that's happened between me and you! The complications, the hugs, the kisses, everything!"

"Austin, you need to calm down," Ally said, for once feeling like the only calm one.

"I am calm!" he yelled.

"Austin, your face is red." she told him. Austin took a deep breath and held a fist to his mouth as he tried to control himself from flipping out anymore. "Alright, so, this is very..." she searched for a word and settled for one that she felt fit perfectly, "Weird," Austin nodded in agreement, "But they obviously don't know that...that...that we're actually Austin and Ally," Ally said.

"Wait, wait," Austin said, "Were you being called by an assumed identity, too? What did they call you?" he questioned frantically.

"Well, everybody I've seen today keeps calling me Laura. How about you?" Ally replied.

"Ross." he said. She nodded her head. "Do you think that Dez and Trish are here?"

Ally shrugged, "I don't know."

"Okay. If you're here, I'm here, and according to this script," Austin pointed to the paper, "Trish and Dez are supposed to be here soon. It says their entry is after Austin tells Ally about some gig he has. I mean, some gig I have," he said, confusing himself. Ally laughed slightly.

Austin and Ally looked around and travelled the hallways before hearing an abrupt, "My name isn't Raini!" followed by many laughs. They looked at each other with wide eyes. They ran down the hall and saw the confused Latina.

"Trish -" Austin stopped, "I mean, _Raini,_" he called.

"If somebody calls me Raini one more time I swear I'm going to make your lives Rainy!" Trish threatens and everybody continues to only laugh, applauding her too.

"Raini - We mean Trish," Ally said, winking at the strangers acting as if she was on their side. They laugh but Trish looks over.

"Oh my God, Ally!" she calls, running over and throwing her arms around the brunette. Everyone 'awh's'. Ally smiles nervously at the crowd before glancing at Austin and they book it down the hall with Trish.

"Trish, you need to relax," Austin said. Trish looked at him for an explanation. "Alright, Ally and I have discovered that, um, we're not who we think we are."

"No, we're not who _they_ think we are!" Ally argued.

"Ally, do you mind?" Austin said, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Sorry," Ally mumbled.

"Like I was saying, they think we're different people. They think we're these Ross, Laura, and...Raini, is it?" he said as Trish nodded, "So, we're Austin, Ally, and Trish but they think we're Ross, Raini, and Laura. We need to find Dez and tell him! Because apparently, we're all actors on AUSTIN AND ALLY."

"What the? Why do you guys get a show with your names on it?" Trish asked, appalled. Ally face palmed.

"Because it's about us." he said, "Apparently the show is about a shy songwriter meets an outgoing popstar and they create a partnership together."

Trish gasped, "But that's exactly what happened!"

"I know!" Austin and Ally shriek in unison.

"They've followed our lives. They know everything that's happened up until some sort of fourth season!" Austin said.

"Our lives have a fourth season!" Ally shrieked, baffled. "Our lives were almost not renewed for a fourth season!"

"I don't...Okay, this is weird," said Trish. "Ally, you have your cell phone! Call Dez!"

"Okay, I - Oh my God!" Ally shrieked.

"What!" Trish and Austin replied, panicked.

"A flip phone! I have a flip phone!" Ally said.

"Ally, pay attention and call him! Obviously this Laura chick isn't updated on daily life," Austin said.

"Hey, this is the girl I'm supposed to be, ya know, be nice," Ally said. Austin rolled his eyes. Ally punched in a few numbers and was greeted with an operators voice. Her eyes widened.

"What?" Austin said. Ally pulled the phone away from her ear, her eyes wide.

"Disconnected?!" she shrieked at the phone. She looked at her friends, "Disconnected. His phone is disconnected," she said before grabbing Austin's shirt and shaking him violently, "the number isn't real! We're not real!"

"Ally, Ally," Austin said, "You need to breathe! Just relax. I don't know what's going on but we're going to find out, don't worry! Just breathe and relax!" he coached. Ally nodded, taking deep breaths.

Trish was looking around while Austin kept coaching Ally to stay calm. Suddenly, she noticed a tall red-head walking around. "Dez!" she shouted. Ally quit freaking out as her and Austin looked over to where Trish was looking.

"Dez!" Ally shouted in joy and ran to him. She hugged him tight. Dez looked at her and then at his two friends, confused.

Ally was embracing him but when she didn't feel him hugging her back, her eyes widened as she gripped his shirt and said, "Please tell me you know that you're Dez."

"Why wouldn't I know that I'm Dez?" he asked. Ally breathed in relief and let go of him.

"Something's really wrong!" Ally said.

"Well, obviously! You hugged me!" he shouted. Ally rolled her eyes.

"We're serious, Dez!" Austin said, "People think we're different people. They don't believe we're Austin and Ally and Trish and Dez." he said in one breath.

"That's 'cause we're not," Dez said.

"What!" The three looked at him in horror.

"Let me explain," Dez said, "I walked through a blue door and I was in Starbucks. I enjoyed a lovely hot chocolate-"

"Dez, just tell us what's going!" Trish smacked him.

"Ow!" he growled. He frowned but then made the decision to tell them, "I got a call for a Calum and that I was late and needed to be here ASAP. I quickly found this place, thanks to Google Maps, and I walked inside. That's when I was given the information that our lives had been renewed for a fourth season and that no longer was I Dez, I am no Calum Worthy, actor from Canada." he said, "I came across all the scripts the writer's have ever written and I found everything in there," he said matter-of-factly.

The trio was silent before Trish gripped his arms and growled, "Are you telling me we're fictional characters?"

"Trish, don't be drastic now," Ally said, swatting her best friend's arm.

"Actually, that's exactly what I'm saying," Dez said. Ally, Austin, and Trish all went wide eyed.

"What!" they chorused.

"I'm a fictional character?" Ally thought out loud before smiling, "Wait...I'm a fictional character! That's so cool! I love books."

"You're a TV Show, Ally," Dez said.

"That works, too." she said.

Austin shook his head. "Dez, I need a further explanation. Tell me!"

"Alright," Dez said, taking a deep breath, "As you should remember, we decided to spend our Friday night at the carnival. We had fun. It was lovely. Then we went into that room in the Magic House and I pressed that red button that was not to be pressed," Dez said as they all nodded, "And we thought it turned out the lights and showed us doors we'd never seen before but that wasn't the case," Dez cringed, "I actually, might've, sort of, tossed into an alternative universe where Austin and Ally is nothing but a Disney TV Show and we don't exist. We're actually four individual actors and actresses."

"What!"

"Ugh, I really don't want to repeat myself," Dez said.

"How did you figure this out?" Trish questioned him.

"I do have a brain when I try," Dez said.

"Dez, we have to get back!" Austin shrieked, "We can't stay here like this!"

"I know and I'm trying to find a way to help us get back to Miami," Dez said.

"We're not in Miami anymore?" Ally questioned, before her vision got blurry and she collapsed into Austin's arms.

"Well, way to go, Dez! You just made Ally faint!" Trish smacked him again. Austin laid Ally on the ground and was fanning her with his hand. "What do we do now?"

"How should I know?" Dez said.

"You're the one who got us into this mess!" Trish shrieked.

"You encouraged me!" he hissed and the two started bickering.

Ally groaned and slowly sat up, "Ugh, I had the weirdest dream," Ally said, looking at Austin, "We were at the carnival and then Dez pushed a button and sent us into an Alternative Universe and we were all just fictional characters and I had a flip phone," Ally said.

Trish looked at Ally, "Er, that wasn't a dream."

"What!" Ally shrieked, her eyes rolling back again.

"Oh, no you don't!" Austin shrieked, forcing Ally to stay seated up.

Ally groaned, "What am I going to tell my Dad?"

"He doesn't exist," he said, "You're fatherless."

"What?" Ally looked at him.

Dez then started laughing, "I'm just kidding. I just wanted to see the look on your face," he said. Ally glared at him. "But he's not gonna care. He's just an actor. You're real Dad knows you're an actress, well, thinks you are anyway, and if you told him you were a fictional character, I'm pretty sure he'd send you to a psych ward."

"Calum! Laura! Ross! Raini! We need you at the reading table!" shouted some guy. He walked into the hallway and his eyes immediately looked at Ally. "Laura, why are you on the ground?"

"Uh," Ally stammered, "I...Uh...Um...Uh..."

"Who knows, Kevin!" Dez said, swinging an arm around his shoulder. Trish, Ally, and Austin all looked at Dez baffled. This Kevin guy laughed and patted Dez's shoulder and they walked off together. Dez gave them a look that said for them to follow.

They all sat down at a table, scripts in front of them. "Alright, I know you guys should have read through these already, so we'll start practicing some of the acting," said 'Kevin'. "Laura, let's start with you."

Ally didn't respond, staring down at her paper with confusion. Austin kicked her leg. "Ow, what?" Austin gave her a look. "Oh...Me...Right...Uh...Kay.." Ally slowly got out of the chair and peaked at the script.

Ally cleared her throat, "Ally walks over to piano," she read out loud before freezing and looking up at Kevin and the director who is looking at her weirdly. She laughs nervously. "I mean.." she looks over and sees the keyboard sitting there. She walks over. She looks at the script again and plays a few keys. That's when Trish walked up, realizing it was her turn.

"Hey, Ally!" Trish said her line, smiling. Ally glanced over to her best friend.

"Hey there..." Ally glanced over the script, "Trish. I was just..." she glanced over at the script, "playing a song. Lovely of you to join me," Ally's voice was very animated.

The director slapped his script down, "She lost her talent. Where is Laura's talent?" he asked Kevin. Kevin shrugged. "Stop! Stop!" he announced, "Laura! What is wrong with you?"

"Huh?" Ally responded.

"You know what, take a break. All of you. Even though you've already had a huge one!" he said, frustrated. Ally slowly nodded.

The group scrambled together, "We gotta get out of here!" Austin said and they all agreed, running off. They found themselves on the set. "Sonic Boom!" Austin shrieked, happily.

"Wait," Ally grabbed his shoulder, "It's a fake," she growled, looking up at the spotlights and stage lights." Austin frowned.

"How are we going to get back?" Austin questioned.

"There has to be a way," Dez said, "Maybe we need to find another button!"

"Right, because there's just gonna be a button laying around somewhere!" mocked Trish. Dez glared at her.

"Why do you always have to criticize me?" he questioned. Austin and Ally rolled their eyes and walked away on their own.

"Maybe we could find another carnival," Ally suggested.

"I agree. There has to be a carnival here somewhere! I mean, it's summer!" Austin said. Ally nodded.

"Hey, you," Austin said.

"Hello, Ross, Laura," greeted the lady.

"Right," Austin mumbled, "Um, do you know if there are any carnival's in town?" he questioned.

"Well, of course there is! There's about ten of them," she responded.

"Great, thank you!" Ally said, dismissing the lady. "That narrows it down," she grumbled.

"It's worth a shot. We'll have to go through all of them until we find that button," Austin said.

"But what if it throws us into ten different universes?" said Ally, "We could go all over the world!"

Austin held his breath, "It's worth a try, Ally. We need to be us again." he said. Ally slowly nodded. "That carnival was a mistake."

"No, Dez's stupid magic house was a mistake!" Trish said, pinching his ear while he howled in pain.

"We need to do this now," Ally said, "the sooner we get to being ourselves, the better!" Austin nodded. Trish finally let go of Dez's ear and followed Austin and Ally out of the building.

"Okay. Here's the carnival." Dez said, thanking his phone for Google Maps, "- That's not opened?!"

"What!" shrieked Trish.

Ally groaned. "It took us an hour to get out here!"

Austin sighed, "Well, now there's only nine to go," he said. They all groaned and hopped back into the car. They soon enough found themselves pulling up to another carnival. Luckily, this one was opened.

They paid to get in and walked around. It was pretty much vacant since it was still morning. They searched around, buying Cotton Candy, playing a few games, jumping on a couple rides (they couldn't help themselves), but they were out of luck to find a Magic House.

"What a waste!" Trish hissed.

"Hey, you didn't pay!" Austin said, "this Ross guy has a lot of money on his credit card," Austin mumbled, staring at the golden card. Ally shook her head as she got into the car. Dez put the car into drive and they took off to Carnival number eight.

"What if we never make it back to our real world?" Ally questioned.

"Don't worry, Ally, we will. It might take some time, but eventually, we'll get there," Austin grinned at Ally. Ally smiled softly at him.

"Do you think that's on the show?" whispered Trish to Dez. Austin and Ally dropped their smiles and glared at Trish. "Sorry," she mumbled.

The group spent the whole day looking for the right carnival. The eighth carnival was crap, the seventh was boring, the sixth had a magic house but no button, the fifth had a magic house and a button that didn't work, the fifth carnival wasn't even a carnival, it was just an arcade, the fourth carnival was the same as the eighth, and the third carnival was cheap and the group didn't trust the rides because they squeaked and everything was breaking.

"This is the second last carnival and nothing," Ally groaned, "What if the first doesn't have anything either?" she asked.

"Ally, you've whined the entire time. Enjoy this!" Trish snapped.

"Enjoy it? I want my life back!" she howled.

"Now you sound like one of those spoiled teenagers after their father told them they can't go out with some creepy guy with tattoo's," Austin commented.

"Austin!" she shrieked, hitting his arm.

He smiled apologetically, "Sorry."

"Oh my Gosh!" shouted a small child, "You're Laura Marano!"

Hesitant, Ally said, "Y..Yeah...that's who I am.."

"Can I have an autograph?" she asked. She then noticed it was the entire cast. She gasped. "Can I have one from all of you?" The group felt bad for the kid so they nodded. Ally signed the girls arm, Austin signed her cheek, and Trish went for the girls wrist.

Dez was about to sign her forehead when he asked, "Remind me of my name again?"

"Uh...Calum Worthy?" she said, looking at him weirdly.

"Thank you," he smiled and signed the name on her forehead. The girl grabbed her Mom's hand and walked away, murmuring that they were weird.

"Remind me of my name again?" Trish mocked. Dez glared. The group got into the car and took their last trip to the last carnival. They walked around and found what they were looking for and held their breaths. They walked into a magic house.

Ally was searching the room and then her eyes landed on the merchandise. "Guys," Ally said.

"What now, Ally?" Trish shrieked.

"There's a button." she said, pointing. They all froze and looked at the button. "Should we press it?" she asked

"Well, YEAH!" yelled Trish.

"Wait! Wait!" Ally said, holding her friend back. "What if we press it and we go into another universe?" Ally asked, biting her lip.

"Stop worrying, Ally," Trish said.

"Really, because the last time I didn't want anyone to press the button, nobody listened and we got thrown into a different universe!" Ally shouted. Trish waved a dismissive hand.

"Do you want to get back or not?" Austin said. Ally sighed/groaned, stepping aside and letting him press the button. Austin gulped and pressed the button. Nothing happened.

"Are you for real?" Trish shrieked.

"Wait," Dez said, "Do you hear that?" he asked. They all listened and heard the sound of many voices.

"Maybe we shouldn't leave!" Ally shrieked. They all looked at her. "Last time we left this room after clicking that button, we got separated." They all exchanged glances, shrugging and ignoring her. "Guys!" Ally grunted.

"Live a little, Alls," Austin said. "There's only one entrance so - wait, there's only one entrance," he looked at his friends. "Guys! I think we're back!"

Ally reached into her pocket, "My Smart phone! It's no longer a flip phone!" Ally praised, she dialed a number and immediately Dez's started to ring, "Dez's number isn't disconnected! It's real! We're real!" she sang.

They all whooped and wooted as they walked out of the entrance and left the carnival. They were all back in the practice room now. "That was a crazy day," Ally said, letting out a breath as she flopped to the floor.

Austin flopped next to her, "It was."

"I'm just glad nobody's calling me Raini anymore," said Trish, eating gummy bears.

"I kinda miss being Calum," said Dez. The three looked at him weirdly. "Or not," he said. They shook their heads.

"I'm just happy we're not fictional characters anymore," Ally said, breathing out in relief.

"Or are we?" Dez challenged, "For all we know, we're actually inside a TV screen and people are watching us right now."

They all exchanged glances before letting out soul-ripping screams.

**THE END.**

**Ha. That was just a little fun. It was kinda long. Longer than my other ones, anyway. I love AU's and I thought it would be fun to write something about how Team Austin and Ally actually gets trapped in one. It could've been a story but I don't know how long I could play it out, so I decided for it to be a one shot. I hope you liked it and it didn't end too soon! **

**I didn't proofread this so I apologize for grammatical errors. **


End file.
